


you are perfect

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: it's hard when your best friend suddenly lives four hours away from you.it's even harder when you're in love with said best friend.alternatively: the five times hajime was a coward, and the one time he wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> hEllo! this is my gift for Bees, at notallballs.tumblr.com!
> 
> it took me so long to decide on what to do, and i eventually settled on the very overused 5+1 trope but i kinda like it?? idk
> 
> *hides under a rock* i hope you like ittttt!! <3

“So this is where you’re living,” Hajime observed, looking around the small living room, “I’m surprised it’s so clean.”

“Iwa-chan, how mean! I’m not a slob,” Oikawa whined.

“Really,” Hajime deadpanned, glaring at him.

“Aha, Iwa-chan can always see through me,” Oikawa laughed, “My roommate is very clean. My room is another story, of course.”

“Of course,” Hajime grinned.

“Honestly, Suga-chan is a saint. He’s clean, he can cook, and he doesn’t make hideous amounts of noise,” Oikawa told happily, “Who was your roommate again?”

“Remember Kuroo, the Nekoma captain?”

“Bedhead-kun?”

“That’s the one.”

Oikawa placed a hand on his heart in mock horror, “How terrible.”

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s great, but he’s gross. Almost as gross as you,” Hajime teased.

“How mean!” Oikawa protested, “At least I’m not tiny.”

“I’m not short, I’m average height. You’re the one who’s a freaking beanpole,” Hajime argued.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan! Your tiny-ness and spiky hair makes you cute, like a hedgehog!”

“I will hit you. Don’t think that I won’t.”

_I love you._

“Iwa-chan is such a brute!” Oikawa whined, “You’re just jealous that you’ll never be as pretty as me~”

Hajime sighed, “Stop whining already. Didn’t you want to watch that shitty alien movie?”

Oikawa gasped, “It is not _shitty,_ Iwa-chan! It is a masterpiece! Sit down, sit down, I’ll start it!”

Hajime flopped down on the couch, and after starting the movie on his laptop, Oikawa joined him, cuddling up against Hajime like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_I love you, I love you, I love you-_

_I can’t ruin what we have._

-  


“Ahh, that was nice!” Oikawa chirped as they walked along the cracked sidewalk, heading for the train station, “Tokyo’s nice and all, but there’s no place like home.”

“I guess. I was just happy to see my parents,” Hajime said, stretching his arms above his head, “Sucks that we had to leave so early.”

“Don’t complain, Iwa-chan! You’re the one who has to go all the way to Osaka,” Oikawa whined, “You could have moved to Tokyo with me!”

Hajime snorted, “You know Osaka University was the only place to offer me a scholarship. Besides, who would want to be around you all the time? You’re annoying as hell, Shittykawa.”

_I love you so much._

“Rude!” Oikawa squawked, “Iwa-chan’s a bully!”

“Shut up already, Trashykawa,” Hajime grumbled, “If you’re gonna be like this on the train, I’m not sitting with you.”

“You’re so mean to me, Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa complained loudly, latching onto Hajime’s arm. Hajime pulled away and walked faster, leaving Oikawa behind, “Wait! Iwa-chan! I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet!!”

Of course, he wasn’t. Even on the train, when he fell asleep on Hajime’s shoulder, his snoring was obnoxiously loud, and he was definitely drooling on Hajime’s jacket. But that was Tooru; loud and disgusting and _perfect._

-

The volleyball teams from Osaka University and Tokyo University were scheduled to play the next day, and Hajime was in front of Oikawa’s door a day early. He finally had some time to spend with Oikawa, and Hajime was hoping to surprise him.

“Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa exclaimed when he opened the door, “Why are you here?”

“Ah, our teams are playing tomorrow, so I came a bit early,” Hajime explained, suddenly sheepish. He should have called. What if Oikawa had plans, or was busy, or didn’t want him to stay the night-

His stream of doubt was cut off when Oikawa literally jumped into his arms.

“I knew that under all the grumpy, Iwa-chan secretly cares about me~!” Oikawa sang happily.

“Get the fuck off me, Asskawa,” Hajime snapped, but it didn’t have any bite. He knew Oikawa was right.

“Come on, you’re just in time for dinner!” Oikawa announced.

“Please say Sugawara cooked.”

Oikawa gasped dramatically, “Does Iwa-chan not believe that the great Oikawa-san can cook?”

“I’ve tried your cooking before and it almost killed me, you literal piece of garbage,” Hajime told honestly. 

_I love everything about you, even your terrible cooking skills._

_Just say it. Three little words. I love you. It’s easy, just say it._

_..._

_I can’t._

-

The whistle blew at the end of the third set, and the two teams lined up to shake hands. Oikawa’s team had won, of course. How could they not, with Oikawa as their starting setter? 

“Good game, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa told honestly as they walked off the court together, “You played well. Not as well as when we played together, but that’s to be expected. Your setter’s good, but not as good as Oikawa-san.”

“Stop being so full of yourself, Shittykawa. It could have gone either way,” Hajime grumbled, “You barely won.”

“That’s true! I was almost expecting the match to go into the 40s!” 

“When’s the last time you saw a game go into the 40s?!” Hajime demanded.

“When’s the last time we played against each other?” Oikawa fired back, giving Hajime his signature face, peace sign at all. 

Annoyed, Hajime grabbed a volleyball from a nearby bin and threw it at him.

“Iwa-chan, rude!!!”

“You deserved it,” Hajime justified.

_I love you._

“Oh, my next game’s starting in a couple minutes, I have to go warm up!!” Oikawa realized, “Bye-bye, Iwa-chan! See you next time!”

_Just say it, say it now. He’s here, you’re here, just do it!_

“Bye. Don’t overwork yourself, I saw you wince earlier,” Hajime told with a pointed look at his knee, “I l- care about you, so don’t be stupid.”

_Coward._

-

“Eww, Iwa-chan, your place is so messy!” Oikawa complained, wrinkling his nose.

Hajime glared at the mix of dirty laundry and old takeout containers decorating his floor, “Sorry. I swear it’s all Kuroo’s, although I **distinctly remember telling him to clean it up earlier!”** He raised his voice for the last part.

“Sorry, ‘Zumi, forgot!” Kuroo called from his room.

“Idiot,” Hajime muttered, “Let’s just go to my room.”

“Ooh, going straight to your bedroom! How scandalous, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa fake-gasped.

“I will hit you,” Hajime warned.

“Kinky,” Oikawa grinned.

“What the fuck, Idiotkawa,” Hajime deadpanned.

“Just kidding!” Oikawa chirped innocently, “Take me to your room, Iwa-chan! I’m sleepy!”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, “It’s 9pm.”

“I’m sleepy!” Oikawa insisted.

Hajime sighed, but led Oikawa to his bedroom nonetheless. 

“You can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Hajime told. Oikawa was already under the covers, not bothering to change, “Uhh, do you wanna borrow some sweats?”

“I’m already wearing sweats,” Oikawa told, “And I refuse to let you sleep on the couch! We can share! Besides, I sleep better when I’m cuddling someone, so tonight, that’s your job.”

“Fine, whatever, I don’t care enough to argue,” Hajime informed tiredly, tugging off his jeans and climbing in next to Oikawa. 

_God, I love you._

Oikawa’s breathing was already starting to slow as he snuggled up to Hajime, tucking his head under Hajime’s chin and scooting closer. Hajime’s heart was beating faster than normal as his arm found its way to Oikawa’s waist, and his face was buried in Oikawa’s hair.

_I love this. I love you._

_I never want to move again._

-

“You don’t understand, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffled over the phone.

“Oikawa, talk to me, please. What don’t I understand?” Hajime asked desperately.

“You could never understand! You will never understand how it feels to love someone your entire life, and know that they could never love you back!” Oikawa angrily sobbed before hanging up.

With those words, Hajime forgot about about deadlines and papers and tests. All that mattered was Oikawa. Brilliant, stunning, radiant Oikawa. Hajime didn’t even think twice before he was hurriedly buying a train ticket and running out the door. 

-

When Oikawa opened the door, eyes red and puffy and tears still visible on his cheeks, Hajime’s heart broke a little bit.

“Iwa-chan?” he sniffled, eyes wide with shock, “What are you doing here?”

“I love you,” Hajime told desperately, “You absolute idiot, I love you. There’s never been anyone else for me, Tooru, it’s always been you. I love your obsession with space, I love your dedication and passion for volleyball, I even love your shitty attitude and your dumb nicknames. I love everything about you, and if you’ll have me, I would be honoured to be your boyfriend.” 

Oikawa had a hand pressed to his mouth, and had started crying again, “I-Iwa-chan, you big dummy! Why didn’t you ever say anything? I l-love you too, of course I do!”

“I mean, to be fair, you never said anything either.”

Oikawa laughed through his tears before pulling Hajime into a kiss. It was uncoordinated and messy and Oikawa was still crying, which just made everything wet. By normal standards, it was probably terrible.

It was the best kiss Hajime ever had.

_bonus_

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** iwachannnnn!!! when r u visiting again?? (*¯ ³¯*)♡ 

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** holy shit you are insatiable i was literally there last weekend

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** yeah but that was last weekend (；￣Д￣) 

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** i do have actual classes to attend, you know

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** and i dont?? r00d iwachan (ಥ﹏ಥ) 

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** holy

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** if i promise to visit this weekend will you stop using those dumb faces?

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** yup absolutely of course ;)

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** why don’t i believe you

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** aww, hajime pretends to be all grumpy but i know he loves me~

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** do i really

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** (°ロ°) ! iwa-chan!!!

**i could arm wrestle godzilla and win:** i’m just kidding, idiot. you know i love you, tooru.

**☆⌒(ゝ。∂) i believe:** i love you too, hajime ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ 

 

**fin.**


End file.
